Server class compute platforms were typically not employed in environments that are harsh, such as military vehicles, construction vehicles, weapons platforms, space launch systems, etc. However, these server platforms are becoming necessary because of the need for virtualization and compute density in smaller spaces. One of several obstacles requiring resolution is the fragility of the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC) style DIMM connector on these compute platforms. This connector is a high speed (electrical speeds in the 2-3 GHz range) interface using a leaf spring style contact which creates a line of surface electrical conduction where the spring side of the connector touches the circuit side of the DIMM via a gold plated pad on the circuit card. See FIG. 2.
While a DIMM is latched into a JEDEC DIMM connector, and vibration is imparted on the masses of the compute platform, relative movement often occurs between the leaf spring style contacts and their corresponding gold plated pads on the DIMM which degrade the ability to maintain contact with the circuit card housing the memory chips. In demanding environments over time, the spring contact and the circuit card lose electrical connectivity when at least one of the leaf spring style contacts and/or its respective gold plated pad becomes so worn as to no longer make an electrical connection therebetween.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for connecting JEDEC memory modules in a compute platform used in harsh environments, such as military vehicles, weapons platforms, and space launch systems, all done in a reliable and cost efficient manner.